


The Arrangement

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an agreement—an non-verbal agreement but an agreement none the less. So it's okay, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**The Arrangement**

“So how was she?”

My voice is soft, a whisper, and the wind carries it to my love’s ears as the front door swings close behind him.

He says nothing as he pads across the darkened room, shoulders slumped and clothes disheveled, and I sink further into the cream color sofa as he approaches.  

“Was she everything I thought she’d be?” I ask as I spread across the sofa, stretching my body as far as I can along it. He hovers over me then and tired hands come up to pull the already loosened tie off. “Was she worth it?”

He once again keeps quiet and I open my arms to him when he moves to drape himself over me. His head rest on my breast and as our legs tangle together, his hands come up to tangle in my hair.

This close, I can smell her on him and if I needed any evidence, the pink lipstick on his white collar would be enough. But I don’t, I know, I’ve always known and I wipe away at the lipstick as best as I can.

“She was.”

His voice does nothing to disturb the stillness of the room as it’s mumbled against my chest and I run my hand through his shaggy hair. A smile spreads across my lips at his answer and heavy weight lifts from my shoulders.

_Thank god._

We lay there until the night ends—until the sun comes up and I know he’s fallen asleep some time before by the soft snores coming from him.

~oOo~

_‘He’s cheating on you._

_—F’_

The words are bold—black, eye-catching, and stand out against the stark white of my phone’s screen.

_'No…He’s not._

_—E’_

The reply comes not to long after I lay the phone on the counter but I wait to read it as I take a swing from a cup of wine. The red liquid burns just the tiniest bit on the way down and I chase the burn away by nibbling on a block of cheese.

_‘He’s got a hot blonde on his arms._

_—F’_

This time the words are accompanied by a picture and I marvel at it for a bit.

_They look so good together._

She’s small—a petite little thing that only reaches up to his shoulder even while in heels and that’s what makes them look so good together. Where she is small, he’s big—towering over her in his white collar shirt and dress pants as he hugs her close.

_I did a fine job picking her out._

I don’t reply to the text, just turn off the phone and down the last of the wine before exiting the room and stretching out on the sofa.

~oOo~

“Are you sure about this?”

He’s voice is quiet, monotone—blank of all emotion and I smile at him. His voice may be blank but I can read the nervousness, the uncertainty in his eyes as he watches my every move.

His brows are pulled together just the tiniest bit, creating a crease that I smooth away as I pull him close to place a kiss on his lips.

“Must you ask every time?” I question as I pull away and wrap a tie around his neck. I tie it carefully, making sure it’s perfect as I wait to see if he has anything to say to that and when he doesn’t I continue, “She’s a looker, took me a while to find her too.”

“Is she?”

“Yup, petite and fit, just how you like them,” I tell him and throw him a wink as I pull the tie tight. “Be careful though, I found her on some random website so be sure to use protection, okay?”

He doesn’t reply to that but makes sure to take some condoms from our drawers and places them in his pockets.

~oOo~

“What’s this?”

“Abbey Kingston, twenty three years old, five foot one, natural blonde, single and looking for casual sex.”  

“I can see that,” he mumbles as his eyes skim the papers I’ve placed on the table.

The girl on the front is a beauty—small nose, big eyes, and a sweet smile. He’s interested; I can tell by the way his eyes don’t pull away from her picture.

He doesn’t say it out loud, he never does but I take his lack of answer as a yes.

“I’ll set up a date for tomorrow, then,” I tell him happily and place a small peck on his cheek as I sweep his empty plate from in front of him and place it in the sink.

~oOo~

His breath is hot against my skin, his hands are tight on my hips, and the thigh between my legs is warm. 

It should be welcomed.

It should make me hot.

_But it doesn’t._

I tense against him, my body goes ridged without my command and I can’t stop the tremor of fear as his hands go lower.

Because I don’t see _him,_ I don’t feel _him_.

In my mind’s eye I feel and see someone else and it’s irrational fear that has me pushing him away yet again. That has me denying him from the hundredth time with a sobbed apology on my lips.

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…but…I can’t.”_

He doesn’t yell, doesn’t demand just pulls me into his arms again and shushes me.

_“It’s fine, it’s okay. We’ll work through this.”_

_“I—I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”_


End file.
